


Until I See You Again

by alexthesinger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthesinger/pseuds/alexthesinger
Summary: Another fic based off of a song.Again, you can find it on my Wattpad.





	Until I See You Again

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_ **  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_ **  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_ **  
**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_ **  
**_When I see you again_ **

_Dear Beka,_

_How are you? Hope everything’s good on your end._

_It’s been a long week. Yakov yelled at me when I fell on all my jumps, and Piggy and the Old Man have been disgusting._

_Speaking of Viktor, his comeback isn’t looking too good. He doesn’t have as much energy, not enough to beat me, at least. I can’t wait to place above him on the podium._

_They’ve set a date, by the way. For the wedding. I wish you could be there._

_The rink feels empty without you. Georgi left; he’s training in France now. Mila left as well, to train in Italy with her girlfriend. With you gone, it’s just me, Katsudon, and Viktor._

_I miss you, asshole._

_Yuri_

_**First you both go out your way** _  
_**And the vibe is feeling strong** _  
_**And what's small turn to a friendship** _  
_**A friendship turn to a bond** _  
_**And that bond will never be broken** _  
_**The love will never get lost** _

Yuri headed to the ice rink, athletic bag over his shoulder.

He had arrived early, no one else was at the rink. After stretching, he started practicing.

His theme this year was resilience, which seemed appropriate, after… everything that had happened.

_A triple Flip, double Salchow combo_

He and Beka had been friends for three years. Occasional texts and cheering for each other had turned into hours-long (daily) Skype calls, which had turned into a kiss on the younger boy’s eighteenth birthday. Then Otabek moved to Russia, which made it so much easier.

_A quad Loop_

Then Otabek left.

_A flying camel spin._

There was no warning. He was there one day, then he wasn’t.

_A triple Axel_

For the first time in half a decade, Yuri didn’t see Otabek.

_The highlight of Yuri’s performance: a quad Lutz, quad Toe Loop combo_

Yuri finished his program breathing heavily. If he could skate like that in competition, he was definitely going to get gold.

If only Otabek was there to see it.

 

 _**Those were the days** _  
_**Hard work forever pays** _  
_**Now I see you in a better place** _

Yuri had been right. He took gold at the Grand Prix, the European Championships, the Worlds, and then again at the Winter Olympics in Moscow.

But what did it matter? Otabek hadn’t been watching, hadn’t been there shouting Davai, or giving Yuri a thumbs up.

Yuri sat down at his desk and wrote another letter.

_Dear Beka,_

_Everything fine where you are?_

_I won every competition this season. Katsudon and the Old Man switched between second and third. JJ didn’t even get close enough to kiss my skates._

_You weren’t there though, you asshole. Katsudon says that you were watching, but that isn’t enough._

_I miss you so much, Beka. Give Grandpa my love._

_Yuri_

_**It's been a long day without you, my friend** _  
_**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** _  
_**We've come a long way from where we began** _  
_**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** _  
_**When I see you again** _

There was something peaceful about the graveyard at night. It was silent, still.

The small figure made its way to a relatively new grave under a weeping willow.

Yuri left the letter on the grave.

He put his hand on the cold marble of the headstone. “I’ll see you later, Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't tag this as Major Character Death, it would have ruined the surprise...


End file.
